


Day Off

by Dain



Series: Femslash February 2019 [8]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Autistic Character, Autistic Laura Kinney, F/F, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Sensory Overload
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 18:42:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17709497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dain/pseuds/Dain
Summary: It had been a nice day, before, but now Laura knew she was ruining it.





	Day Off

**Author's Note:**

> Day 8: Silence

It had been a nice day, before, but now Laura knew she was ruining it.

It was as much of a day off as you ever got when you were an X-Man, and so far they hadn’t been called in for an emergency (which was also a rare treat, a day without an emergency). They’d spent a while at the zoo with Gabby, who had gone off to entertain herself when the three of them had returned to the apartment, giving Laura and Hisako time to…relax. Enjoy each other’s company. Not something they could do every day.

So, yes, it had been a good day. And now it wasn’t. It had built up little by little over the course of the day until everything had become too much to handle all at once and now she was hiding curled up under a blanket on her bed, the hot darkness just short of unbearable.

“Laura? Do you need anything?”

Laura wriggled around until she could free enough of herself from the blankets to shake her head at Hisako. Then she reconsidered. The light in the bedroom was off and Hisako’s voice quiet; she was still feeling frazzled, but the cool air on her face was a welcome change after having spent who-knew-how-long buried in blankets. And Hisako looking in the door was a welcome sight.

Laura, still curled up on her side, raised her eyebrows in a silent question and patted the bed next to her. Hisako carefully picked her way across the room and laid down so that she was facing Laura. In the dark and quiet, feeling the slight dip in the bed was nice rather than too much.

“You should try to get some sleep,” Hisako murmured. Laura shrugged but closed her eyes obediently, breathing deep and letting Hisako’s familiar scent lull her to sleep.


End file.
